12 HuangStabler Stories
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: A challenge from my livejournal that I decided to post here.
1. Ice

Disclaimer: don't own blah blah blah

Warnings: slash

Notes: From the 12 fic challenge at livejournal

"It's ice cold in here." George and Elliot both grumbled as they walked in their house. Elliot smiled and pulled George close. George leaned into the embrace, sighing.

"It's been a rough day." Elliot nodded in agreement and tightened his grip on the small man.

"I'm here for you George. I'll warm you up any day." George kissed him, gently at first and then more erotic. When they pulled away, Elliot murmured "I love you so much." George pulled closer.

"I love you too, Elliot." He said against his lips.

They both noticed that they didn't feel cold any more.


	2. Delusion

"George, if you think I'm letting you go in this interrogation alone, you're delusional." Elliot deadpanned.

"The suspect is a teenage boy, Elliot. I'm an FBI agent. I can do this."

"Being an FBI agent didn't stop that kid from tackling you and stabbing me with a pen last year."

"Insulting my strength to get your way? That's a new one." George sounded dangerously calm.

"I'm not! But George, this guy is dangerous. Please just let me in the room."

"He's afraid of you."

"He should be!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to scare away anyone that threatens you."

George gave him a resigned smile.

"I guess you can come in the room with me. But you stand in the corner and you don't say a word, got it?" Elliot smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They walked into the interrogation room and Elliot made to grip George's shoulder.

"Elliot, if you think we're going to display affection in front of a suspect, you're delusional." They both laughed a little before the suspect entered.


	3. Lust

George and Elliot weren't immune to lust. Far from it, in fact. Throw in the fact that George and Elliot both had a thing for public, risky sex, and you had a recipe for disaster. They were surprised they hadn't been caught yet, because they'd 'behaved unprofessionally' in George's office quite frequently. That was all about to change, however.

It started with a casual touch from Elliot. George kissed him passionately, and before they knew it, they had stripped down and George was pushing into Elliot. They were both caught up in the moment. They didn't even know the door had opened until Captain Cragen was barking at them to get dressed. They gave each other their signature "Oh-god-we're-screwed" look and pulled on their clothes while Cragen looked at them angrily.

"Why," he said without preamble, "Why the hell did you decide this would be an appropriate place for that?"

"Sorry captain."

"Sorry captain." It sounded like they were kids in school, getting in trouble with a teacher. Cragen sighed.

"You two are lucky. A, I'm too old for this, and B, quite frankly, you two are hot together." The three shared a smirk. Cragen made to leave, but caught himself.

"I can't let you two alone anymore. So why don't we work on a profile or something."

George and Elliot were relieved. Their lust could have gotten them fired, but they got off with a slap on the wrist.

"Maybe lust isn't always a deadly sin." Elliot thought.


	4. Weapons

"NYPD! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Elliot bellowed at the suspect. The man shook his head. Elliot yelled again, and the suspect shook his head and fired.

Elliot blinked. He hadn't been shot- but, then, who was? No, he'd have to worry later. Taking aim carefully, he shot the suspect and called for two buses. Then he looked around.

"Oh fuck." He whispered.

George was on the ground, bleeding profusely. Elliot dropped to his side and applied pressure, slightly relieved that it was above the area where vital organs were. Elliot felt an intense wave of guilt come over him. They hadn't even been on duty: they were just heading home. George shouldn't have been hurt- George hated weapons and George was the calm to Elliot's passion.

"Wasn't your fault, El." George murmured. If the bus got there soon George wouldn't be in any danger but Elliot knew to keep him talking.

"I'm sorry George. I should've just ignored him and then we'd be eating Chinese food instead of being here." George closed his eyes. He had lost a lot of blood already and was starting to feel dizzy.

"Stay with me, George."

"I'm not going anywhere, Elliot. I promise." And he stayed true to his word.

Weapons could do a lot but they wouldn't take either one of them away from the other. They were determined of that.


	5. Time

Elliot and George hated the way time played with them. They'd spend the whole day waiting for work to end, they'd get home and be in the middle of something intimate- sometimes they were cuddling, sometimes they were in the middle of foreplay, sometimes falling asleep after sex, and on one memorable occasion, they were actually having sex- when Elliot would get a call from Cragen, or George would get a message on his pager.

And every time, they'd tell each other "Tomorrow." And every time, they knew it was a lie. Despite Elliot's reputation as a loose cannon, he was the SVU's best detective. And George was one of the FBI's most valued profilers.

Which was all well and good when you needed an ego boost, but when all you wanted was time with your lover, being in high demand sucked. George and Elliot just wanted some time together but it never seemed to happen.


	6. Sickness

Elliot had never seen George so sick. He looked terrible. George had contracted some kind of flu from a patient, but it had somehow gotten into his lungs and now George had full-blown pneumonia. George coughed almost constantly, wincing in pain each time he did so- if a rib hadn't cracked already, it would soon. And George had a pretty high fever, which had caused him to have several odd dreams.

Elliot felt terrible that there was nothing he could do but give George some medicine and run a wet cloth over his hot forehead. Suddenly he noticed George mumbling.

"Eliot, where are you?" Elliot grabbed George's hand. "I'm right here, George." George mumbled something softly, too soft for Elliot to hear. "What was that, George?" George said, slightly louder, "Need you." Elliot had never seen George this sick; he'd never seen George this vulnerable.

"I need you too George. Don't worry; I'll keep taking care of you." The words from his wedding vows echoed in his head. "In sickness and in health." He hadn't kept them when he'd said them to Kathy; but even though he'd never said them to George, he meant them now.


	7. Gamble

"How do you always win our poker games, George?" Elliot asked as they sat on the sofa. George chuckled at the question. "I dunno, Elliot. I guess I'm just lucky."

"Aw, come on, you know luck doesn't have much to do with poker. I bet it's your brain." George smiled in spite of himself.

"Flattery will get you anywhere. But I actually think it's more of the fact that all your emotions show on your face, whereas I hide it better."

"You have a good poker face, in other words." George nodded. Elliot whispered huskily in his ear, "Let's see that poker face when I make you cum over and over again." George shivered at the words.

"You might want to gamble on the outcome of that."


	8. Explosion

Whenever Elliot got angry, he became dangerous. George tried to pretend that wasn't the case, but each time he paid the price for it. He always felt stupid for being so easily convinced. Tonight took the cake, though.

"Why did you take me off the case, doc!" Elliot practically screamed. George winced when he said "doc"- Elliot only called him that when he was absolutely furious. George took a deep breath.

"Because, Elliot, this case is getting to be too much for you. I'm worried about your mental health."

"I can worry about my mental health any time, this can't wait."

"Elliot, detective Benson and Munch are more than able to catch him. There's no need for you to run yourself into the ground. This is for your own good." He could see Elliot getting angrier and he backed away slowly.

"So what, you think I'm a nutcase now? Is that it doc?"

George tried to explain but he found himself pinned to the wall, Elliot's hands at his throat. He tried to pull away- he couldn't breathe- he was going to-

He felt his eyes shutting, felt his body going limp, and he couldn't help but feel like he should have known earlier. The lack of air finally got to him and he pitched forward into darkness.

The next thing he knew he was lying in bed and it was light out. He breathed deeply, trying to remember whether he had dreamed it or not, but when he touched his neck and found it sore, he knew it had been real. He had no idea where to go from here.

"You're awake." Elliot sounded relieved.

George tried to talk but his throat hurt, so he simply nodded.

"I was getting worried. I'm sorry."

The apology made George snap. Ignoring the pain in his throat, he fumed, "Oh, you're sorry. That's nice to know! You almost strangle me to death and sorry just magically makes it right. I bet Brodus felt sorry, too!" He knew that comparing Elliot to Brodus would hurt, and he wanted it to.

"You know what, Elliot? If you weren't with the NYPD, you'd probably be my patient right now. And you'd attend all our therapy sessions in chains. I'm done." He stood up and started walking out of the apartment.

"Wait, George!"

"What, Elliot?" George snarled.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't."

Elliot walked up to him and grasped his hand. George barely managed to resist the urge not to yank it away. Elliot pulled him closer and kissed him gently. George broke away quickly.

"Please, George! I'm sorry, really! What if I get some help?"

George turned to him. "If you do get your anger under control, I might forgive you."

Elliot kissed him again. George tolerated it, not breaking away but not kissing back either.

Elliot picked him up gently and carried him to bed. Their anger had exploded and the aftershocks wouldn't stop for a while, but for now things were starting to calm down.


	9. Wisdom

Elliot hated clichés, but he couldn't help it when he said that George had a lot of wisdom to give out. George was book smart and sense smart, and he could do almost anything he set his mind to.

On one occasion, George had played matchmaker at a Valentines event for the single members of the SVU team. Two new happy relationships had come about because of him doing that.

And then there were the other things. No matter what problem a squad member had, he had the perfect advice and all of it was true. Olivia getting worried about inherited-violence theories, he could help that. Someone having a midlife crisis, no problem. Elliot admired George a great deal for that.

It may sound cliché, calling George wise, but it was true.


	10. Overdose

Elliot hadn't meant to overdose. He had been given some sleeping pills by George because his sleep rhythm had been disrupted by the odd hours SVU detectives worked. George had told him, he thought, to take 2 pills. So Elliot complied and took some and went to bed with George. They were watching some TV together, when Elliot suddenly blacked out.

George panicked and checked Elliot's pulse. It was still there, but what had happened? He frowned, thinking, and then remembered. The damn pills.

He called an ambulance and then did what he remembered from his ER rotation. Elliot was admitted overnight; fortunately it wasn't a severe overdose.

When Elliot woke up, George hugged him tightly and whispered "Don't do that again. I promised I'm not going anywhere, you need to promise too." Elliot held the smaller man closer and whispered "I'm not going anywhere, George." They hugged for a while after that.


	11. Faith

Elliot's faith sometimes put a damper on George. It wasn't that he disapproved of religion; religion had been proven to have many psychological benefits, after all. No, it was the effect the teachings had on him and Elliot that he didn't like.

For one thing, it had made Kathy, a devout Catholic like Elliot, furious. When they had told him she stormed out of the apartment.

And then there were the kids. They had been taught that what Elliot and George had was wrong, and they couldn't understand it. It was natural, he supposed- if he had grown up being told something was wrong and then found his father doing just that thing, he might have reacted oddly.

It still didn't help George any. With a sigh, he sat down in his office chair, trying to think of a way to reach the kids without interrogating them or shrinking them.

Faith was a good thing, usually. He just had to figure out what to do when faith put a damper on things.


	12. One night stand

It wasn't often that George went out drinking with the detectives. It was rarer that he wasn't the first one to leave. It was even rarer that he was left with Elliot Stabler, both of them… not drunk, definitely, but they'd had a few drinks. They had shared an awkward moment, waiting for a cab to flag. Then Elliot stood right in front of him. George could smell his cologne.

And then, he couldn't be sure who had made the first move, but it didn't matter. They were kissing eagerly, passionately. George slid his tongue into Elliot's mouth, loving the feel of it, and coaxed Elliot's tongue into his mouth. Eventually, they broke away, and hailed a cab. They both went to Elliot's apartment.

George woke up and immediately noticed he was curled up with Elliot Stabler. The memory of last night slammed into him and he hurried off the bed. Suddenly, Elliot's voice was telling him to come back. He sat down and looked at Elliot. "Last night wasn't a one-night stand, right?"

"Not unless you wanted it to be."

"No, I'd prefer a relationship." George deadpanned. "Me too." Elliot said.

George and Elliot laid back down and cuddled, loving the feeling of mapping each other's bodies. They were both happy that they got a lot more than one night together.


End file.
